Central Bike Hub
The Central Bike Hub is a treehouse where all of the bikes in the Kids Next Door were kept. It is consisted of miles of bike tracks surrounding it and is a haven where kids can freely ride their bikes. It had only a few staff operatives. Nextgen Series The Bike Hub is currently run by Mike Strongarm, the best biker in the KND. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Bike Hub is the 60th stage, and Emily's 6th stage. Stage Layout 20 monkeys are required to complete the stage. The characters will start on an automatic bike track. They will ride over some hills where two Pipo Monkeys will be coming from ahead. They will stop at a park setting, where Emily must use the S.P.E.C.S. to unlock a round cage with two Phanpys. The Phanpys will roll around the park before knocking two trees down to form a bridge over a pit. After crossing the pit, they must go up the hill on their left, and once at the top, they must roll down the hill on their bikes. The momentum will let them go up a ramp over another pit, starting another track segment. They will be racing two Pipo Monkeys across the track. To catch them, the players will have to avoid any obstacles and take any possible speed boosts (see below for help). The track will go across a wide field of obstacles and Dash Panels. If they hit any rocks, the players will be bumped backwards and have to pick up pace again. The track then goes up a wooden path, where the players must avoid driving off the side. At the end of the track, the group will arrive at the treehouse. Story Importance *With Red Monkey's capture, the last of the Freaky Monkey Five are detained. **However, Sector V never "caught" Pink Monkey. *With Mike Strongarm in co., the group heads to GUN Area Delta, using an autopilot ship that Red Monkey was going to use. Pipo Monkeys *Two apes will be coming over the mounds in the first bike segment, one on the left, one right. Swing the net as you pass them. *After the mounds, a Pipo will be hiding behind the left corner turn. The player has a brief second to see and catch it. *At the park, two Pipos are riding up and down a "U" ramp set atop a pole. The player can climb the pole and user Sky Flyer to get level with the ramp's base. They cannot get on the ramp, so they must swing the net when the apes pass by. *In the second bike segment, you will be racing two Pipos. During the field, it is advised you hit all available Dash Panels. For the first Pipo, make your way leftward and go through a zigzaggy rock path. You will hit a set of Dash Panels at the end, which will shoot you to the monkey. *For the second Pipo, follow the instructions above. During the wooden track segment, jump across a set of platforms on the left. You will get a set of Dash Panels that'll shoot you at the monkey just before it escapes. *At the start of the treehouse, there will be a high foothold close to the Heli-Glider. Use Sky Flyer to float onto this foothold. Break down the square patch on the wall to find a monkey. *In the first hall of the treehouse, there is a room on the right with an Excitebike table set. Three spidermonkeys are inside it. Sheldon Cooper must drive the C.A.M.-C.A.R. inside the set. The car's controls will be limited to parts of the track. It must hit boosts and avoid obstacles to catch the three monkeys. *After acquiring the Rail Wheels and riding on the first rail, there is an alternate rail on the left near the end. Jump to this rail, and you'll go around a whirlpool-shaped rail. Two Monkey Saucers are flying around it. Jump around the whirlpool to get under them. Jump up and attack the saucers until they are down. The monkeys will fall into a suction tube at the bottom. You can jump in this tube to be sucked up to the next floor, where you can catch the monkeys. *On the outside rail segment, the player must jump on a low branch, which will bounce them to a high branch, which will bounce them to a monkey. *'Red Monkey': defeat Red Monkey in the boss fight. Cryptogram The cryptogram is revealed at the end of Chapter 57. 12-15-20-19 / 15-6 / 13-15-14-11-5-25-19 / 9-14 / 20-8-5 / 18-15-15-13 13-9-19-19-9-14-7 / A / 3-15-21-12-4 / 2-5 / 25-15-21-18 / 4-15-15-13 *LOTS OF MONKEYS IN THE ROOM *MISSING 1 COULD BE YOUR DOOM Members *Numbuh 10-Speed (Leader) *Numbuh 16 Speed *Numbuh 150 Stories It's Appeared Gameverse *Biking *Popularity *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FAIL (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:KND Sectors Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Forests and Jungles